New Bathrobe
by TaeGelas
Summary: [Taekook / Vkook] Menjelang tengah malam setelah syuting BTS Home Party Jungkook mengunjungi Room R&V. Digoda Namjoon habis-habisan karena bathrobe barunya sangat pendek. Dirinya yang panas sendiri hanya karena melihat ranjang hitam minimalis seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan Kim Taehyung yang menjadi sangat menyebalkan. RATED M! Bad Summary. Don't Like Don't Read. RnR please… Thank you


**New Bathrobe**

 **WARNING!** Yaoi, boy x boy, plot ambigu, typo gentayangan dan sebagainya.

This story belongs to me

Disclaimer : Each name who was mentioned in this fiction is belongs to God, themselves, their parents, and Bighit.

I own nothing except the plot story

Genre : Romance

Starring :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Discover the supporting casts

Pair : Taekook / VKook

Rated : M

Terinspirasi dari tempat tidur Kim Taehyung yang terekspos sewaktu BTS Home Party 2017. Hitam, terlihat elegan dan panas secara bersamaan. Muehehehe

.

.

" **New Bathrobe"**

Terdengar pintu terbuka dengan cara yang dramatis. Menampakkan seonggok kepala yang menyembul imut dari luar kamar.

"Yak!" Namjoon yang terlihat sedang bekerja di depan komputernya terhenyak. Terkejut bukan main. Yang benar saja, sekarang ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Suasana dorm sudah sangat sepi dan hening kemudian kau yang sedang terfokus pada sesuatu yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dikejutkan dengan pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba _plus_ munculnya penampakan kepala tanpa badan yang menyembul dari luar kamar sedang berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri mengedar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Hey _bung_ , Gentleman seperti Namjoon juga punya secuil ketakutan.

"Hehe." si kepala imut terkekeh. Memasukkan keseluruhan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang yang dipenuhi plushie Ryan berbagai bentuk dari yang paling kecil sampai yang paling besar. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali walaupun sudah mengagetkan sesorang. Menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang sedikit mengintip dan senyum yang tidak kunjung lenyap.

Sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Batin Namjoon.

"Ada apa, kook?" Namjoon kembali memutar badan kedepan. Kembali dalam mode _cool_. Meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Umm…" Jungkook mendaratkan bokong berisi yang katanya ehem- kesukaan Taetae hyungnya itu dengan sedikit bertenaga sehingga dirinya memantul-mantul lucu di atas tempat tidur Namjoon. Kemudian duduk dengan tenang namun terlihat ragu mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke Room R&V ini.

"Kim Taehyung sedang mandi." seakan sudah hapal dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan adiknya, Namjoon menjawab santai sambil menyeringai. Bahkan kepalanya masih setia menatap komouter.

Jungkook terhenyak. Kedua pipinya terasa panas. Sesegera mungkin menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan senyum malu-malu beserta rona diwajahnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Jungkook diam. Tidak menanggapi peryataan hyung yang sangat dia hormati. Terlalu terterbak. Bingung ingin merespon bagaimanana. Memilih menghindar, melirik ke seberang ranjang. Ranjang minimalis hitam milik seseorang.

Tidak seperti ranjang milik Namjoon hyung yang dipenuhi berbagai macam plushie Ryan hingga nyaris menghabisi sepertiga space ranjang yang hanya muat dua orang itu beserta satu bantal dan selimut. Ranjang milik Taetae hyungnya hanya berisi satu guling, selimut, dan dua bantal. Ngomong-ngomong, salah satu bantal itu –ehem miliknya. Taetae hyungnya yang membelikan karena dirinya yang kerap kali menginap disana.

Di dinding atasnya tergantung dua lukisan berbingkai kecil. Yang berbingkai paling besar disandarkan diatas bed rest menyentuh dinding.

Samping kanannya terdapat jendela bertirai putih dan samping kirinya terdapat nakas mini yang hanya muat untuk dua ponsel dan satu lampu tidur kecil. Sebuah lampu tidur mirip _Army bomb_ terbalik.

Selera Taetae hyungnya memang unik namun estetik.

Sederhana namun terasa panas.

Khas Taetae hyung sekali.

Disanalah _basecamp_ terbaik Jeon Jungkook untuk bermanja-manja dengan Taetae hyungnya. Tempat ternyaman selain dekapan Kim Taehyung.

Tempat menemani Taetae hyungnya bermain _Overwatch_. Tempat bergelung berdua ketika sedang ingin bermalas-malasan atau sekedar cuddling di siang hari ketika sedang mendapat hari libur.

Disanalah pula mereka berdua sering menghabiskan malam-malam panas. Di ranjang panas milik seorang Kim Taehyung. Ranjang hitam nan panas itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa binalnya seorang Jeon Jungkook ketika diatas ranjang. Betapa liarnya Jeon Jungkook ketika melayani seorang Kim Taehyung.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kedua pipi Jungkook kembali memanas.

"…ook, kook…" Namjoon mencoba memanggil Jungkook yang masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ne, hyung." Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Namjoon.

Namjoon mendesah maklum. Adiknya aneh sekali. Tertegun menatap ranjang di seberang sana dengan kedua pipi yang sedang merona. Memangnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung akan pergi ke studio." Namjoon berdiri dari kursi putarnya. Bergegas membereskan ponsel, tab, earphone, _bluetooth speaker_ dan berbagai macam bentuk _flashdisk_ yang lagi-lagi berkarakter Ryan. Memasukkannya kedalam satu wadah tas kulit jinjing kecil berwarna hitam. Bahkan gantungan kunci studionya juga Ryan. Astaga, hyungnya ini benar-benar maniak Ryan.

"Bukankah ini sudah hampir tengah malam, hyung." Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Melihat hyungnya mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu.

"Kau _kan_ sudah tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menyelesaikan laguku." Namjoon meraih salah satu hoodie yang tergantung di lemari. Dan sebuah beanie hitam di laci deret kedua dari atas lemari.

Jungkook bungkam, dia mengetahui kedua hyungnya ini sangat pekerja keras. Yang tidak akan nyenyak tidur sebelum melakukan rutinitas harian mereka. Menulis lirik lagu, membuat lagu atau apalah dia tidak mengerti. Yoongi hyungnya yang paling parah. Dia baru tidur ketika nyaris subuh.

Jika Jin hyungnya tidak akan tidur sebelum mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dia masak besok. Maka Jimin dan Hoseok hyung tidak akan tidur ketika belum selesai dengan dance tambahan di _dance room_ hingga dini hari.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya dan Taehyung? Oh, sudah pasti mereka berdua juga bekerja keras. Namun, well. Namanya juga dua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Tidak serutin seperti para hyungnya yang tidak akan berhenti bekerja walaupun jadwal telah usai. Kadang-kadang seusai jadwal latihan mereka berdua langsung melipir entah kemana. Bila ditanya, katanya urusan asmara. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, batin Seokjin hyung.

"Kami akan menginap disana." Jungkook mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Surai _coconut_ nya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Malam ini tidurlah disini dengan Taehyung. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Namjoon kembali meneruskan monolognya kemudian berjalan membuka pintu.

Ketika sudah berada diluar kamar hendak menutup pintu. Namjoon kembali membuka pintu dan memandang Jungkook. "Kook, bathrobe baru ya? Pendek sekali." Namjoon menyeringai dan tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu yang baru saja ditutup pelan.

Jungkook menunduk. Paha bagian atasnya memang sedikit tersingkap. Kain bathrobe itu nyatanya tidak mampu menutupi pahanya hingga batas atas lutut.

Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Jungkook malu setengah mati. Jelas sekali tindakannya itu adalah usaha untuk menggoda Kim Taehyung. Dan Namjoon hyung mengetahuinya. Ah, kenapa Namjoon hyung itu jenius sekali _sih_! Kenapa dia sangat peka sekali _sih_! Jungkook berteriak di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi. Jungkook kaget, tentu saja. Sedangkan orang itu malah tersenyum bodoh menampakkan kedua dimplenya yang sangat manis. "Ah iya! Jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Kalian sangat berisik, asal kau tahu." Kali ini pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup.

"Hyuuuuung!" Jungkook berteriak heboh. Malu sendiri. Apa-apaan Namjoon hyung itu. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah hingga menjalar ke telinga.

Huh, keterlaluan.

Diluar kamar setelah menutup pintu, tawa Namjoon menggelegar terdengar mengesalkan. Ternyata menggoda adik bungsunya itu cukup menghibur.

Dan Jungkook tidak pernah berani melawan Namjoon hyung yang sangat dia kagumi itu. Jadi dia hanya diam. Biasanya jika dengan Seokjin hyung yang notabenenya adalah member tertua saja Jungkook berani _cekcok_ mulut, memperdebatkan hal-hal tidak penting, saling mengejek atau melontarkan bahasa-bahasa asing yang tidak akan Seokjin hyungnya mengerti untuk membuatnya kalah dalam perang kata yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Bahkan Seojin hyung juga terang-terangan menulis hobinya "Beradu argumen dengan Jungkook" di biodata untuk keperluan Festa dua hari yang lalu.

Tetapi tidak dengan leadernya itu. Jungkook tidak berani. Terlalu segan. Namjoon hyung yang sangat berwibawa. Namjoon hyung yang keren. Namjoon hyung yang sangat dia hormati. Namjoon hyung yang menjadi alasan Jungkook memilih Bighit. Namjoon hyung yang sudah Jungkook anggap Ayah sendiri. Jungkook tidak berani membantah apalagi menyela.

.

.

Menit-menit berlalu menemani Jungkook yang sedang duduk di kamar yang baru tadi pagi resmi bernama Room R&V itu dengan perasaan yang sangat dongkol. Bosan setengah mati.

Jungkook mendorong _extra bed_ yang berada tepat di depan tv ke kolong ranjang, memindahkan bantal England super besar ke atas ranjang yang berwarna hitam. Jungkook berbaring dengan bantal England raksasa yang berada dipelukan. Taetae hyungnya lama sekali. Pikirnya sedikit kesal.

Taetae hyungnya memang senang sekali mandi di kamar mandi bawah. Alasannya kamar mandi bawah lebih besar daripada kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Fasilitasnya sangat eksklusif. Sudah dilengkapi dengan televisi LCD yang di letakkan diatas bathup. Bisa menonton drama sambil mandi busa. Kamar mandi kesukaan Jimin, Seokjin hyung, dan Taetae hyungnya. Kamar mandi favorit para pecinta drama.

Jungkook kembali uring-uringan. Berguling ke kanan kemudian berbalik ke kiri kemudian berguling lagi, tiba-tiba menelungkup lalu terlentang dan tertegun menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Padahal dia ingin memperlihatkan _sesuatu_ kepada Taetae hyungnya.

Jungkook memainkan tali bathrobenya sambil membayangkan sesuatu. Kemudian pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. Astaga, apa yang sudah kau pikirkan, Jeon. Batin Jungkook memperingatkan. Buru-buru dirinya bangun berubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila. Mungkin bermain game akan membunuh kebosanannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu diiringi suasana malam yang mencekam. Dimana dorm yang sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan permainannya. Dan berakhir dengan ponsel Jungkook yang menampikan kata-kata haram para gamers. "YOU LOST". Jungkook mendesah kasar. Melemparkan ponselnya asal.

 _Piano Tiles 2_ di ponselnya sama sekali tidak menantang, apalagi menghibur. Kalau sudah begini, niat ingin menginterupsi Taetae hyungnya yang sedang _me time_ tampaknya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kesalpun juga tidak berguna.

Jeon Jungkook jadi berhasrat ingin membakar seluruh kemeja Gucci koleksi milik Kim Taehyung.

Se-ka-rang!

Jungkook berbaring lagi. Menatap langit-langit kamar bercat putih itu lagi.

Ketika bayangan imajiner Jungkook menampilkan dirinya yang sudah siap dengan korek api di tangan kanan. Siap membakar baju-baju Gucci milik Taehyung, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

Menampakkan seseorang yang sudah sedaritadi ditunggunya.

Kim-tampan-Taehyung.

"Oh, kau disini." suara rendah Taehyung menyeruak masuk ke dalam pendengaran Jungkook.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Melihat Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian menutup pintu. "Namjoon hyung kemana?" Taehyung bertanya sambil berjalan pelan menuju samping ranjang tempat Jungkook yang sedang tiduran.

"Studio." Jawab Jungkook singkat, padat dan jelas. Masih kesal.

Taehyung mengangguk-aggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Jungkook merubah posisinya. Dengan tetap memeuk bantal raksasanya Jungkook memusatkan 100% perhatiannya kepada sang pujaan hati. Melihat tangan kanan Taehyung yang memegang handuk sedang berusaha mengeringkan rambut _dark brown_ nya yang baru di keramas. Mengusak-usaknya pelan. Sesekali melirik dirinya yang sedang berbaring menyamping mengamatinya.

Astaga. Kekesalan Jungkook tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Matanya sudah berbinar senang. Inner Jungkook sudah berteriak heboh memandang pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depannya kini.

Kim Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan Jungkook, memakai baju tidur putih sutera bergaris-garis hitam dengan tangannya yang terangkat mengusak-ngusak rambut basahnya itu bukan kombinasi yang bagus untuk kelangsungan hidup jantung Jungkook.

Jangan lupakan tetes-tetes air yang dengan nakalnya mengaliri leher tan pemuda itu. Membasahi daerah atas baju tidurnya.

Oh, kancing teratasnya juga tidak terkancing.

Astaga, tulang selangka yang kokoh itu.

Kalung yang tergantung itu.

Leher tan yang mengkilap itu.

Urat lehernya itu.

Astaga. Kim Taehyungnya jantan sekali.

Jungkook butuh sesuatu untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

Secepatnya.

Apapun itu,

siapapun itu,

Sekarang juga.

"Ada apa?" suara Taehyung menyadarkan batin Jungkook yang masih sibuk menjerit. Terpekik senang dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sebelah alisnya mengernyit heran. Kelincinya ini kenapa menatapnya begitu.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini, _hmm?_ " Taehyung mendekati Jungkook untuk sekedar mencubit sebelah kiri pipi gembul kesayangannya itu.

Ah, tambah berisi saja. Pikir Taehyung gemas. Tangannya kembali mencubit pipi yang sebelahnya.

Taehyung berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

Jungkook masih diam. Dia masih harus berpura-pura sedang merajuk. Kesal juga _kan,_ ditinggal mandi hampir satu setengah jam. Ah, ralat. Ditinggal menonton drama. Jungkook merengut, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Matanya juga masih menatap awas gerak-gerik Taehyung. Taetae hyungnya yang sedang menggantung handuk dibalik pintu kamar.

Taehyung berbalik lagi kearahnya kemudian menatap Jungkook sejenak. Belum menyadari _sesuatu._ Dia hanya diam tergugu memikirkan akankah dia me-nina-bobo-kan Jungkook terlebih dahulu atau melipat jemuran yang tadi dia ambil sebelum pergi mandi terlebih dulu. Dan Taehyung sudah memutuskan.

"Kau tidurlah lebih dulu, aku masih akan melipat baju." Taehyung berjalan ke samping kanannya. Lemarinya berada disana bersebelahan dengan lemari Namjoon.

Membuka pintu lemari. Di dalamnya terlihat gumpalan jemuran yang menggunung. Menarik kursi putar Namjoon hyung. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang tertelan pintu lemari. Fokus dengan kegiatan baru. Melipat baju.

Hah?

Jadi, aku tidak lebih penting dari lembaran kemeja Gucci?

Dan tadi, apa?

Disuruh tidur? Tanpa Taetae hyung? Jadi untuk apa aku berkunjung ke kamar ini, menunggu pemiliknya yang sedang mandi hingga jenggotan hanya untuk tidur sendiri. Batin Jungkook nelangsa.

Kenapa dia punya kekasih tidak peka, _sih!_ Kenapa Taetae hyungnya itu tidak seperti Namjoon hyung yang hanya melirik sekilas saja sudah menyadarinya. Bahkan Namjoon hyung juga menyadari maksud dirinya yang memakai bathrobe baru dan tujuannya ke kamar Tae hyung.

Padahal Taetae hyungnya tadi sudah jelas-jelas berdiri di depannya cukup lama. Jungkook pikir hyungnya itu sudah menyadari _sesuatu_ karena tadi dia juga sempat diam sejenak. Blank Tae mode kalau kata Army. Tapi ternyata?

Mungkin dirinya belum berusaha.

Haruskah dirinya menggoda Taehyung sekarang?

Tetapi bukankah itu tujuan awalmu ke kamar ini, Jeon? Ingin memperlihatkan bathrobe baru yang kau beli di toko online dan baru tiba tadi pagi? Bukankah kau ingin memperlihatkan tubuh molekmu dengan balutan bathrobe yang sangat pendek ini pada Taehyung? Kalau tidak ingin berniat menggoda. Apalagi, _hmm_?

Dan hati Jungkook memenangkan pemiliknya. Sisi negatifnya mendominasi.

Sedikit provokasi mungkin berhasil.

Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati.

"Hyung." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Hm." Taehyung hanya bergumam. Masih terfokus pada lipatan bajunya.

"Tae-hyung." Jungkook mengganti nadanya menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Mengeja satu persatu nama sang kekasih.

"Hmmm, wae?" Taehyung menyahut dengan nada yang tidak kalah kekanak-kanakan. Taehyung pikir Jungkook sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya.

Ah, bocah ini imut sekali.

Taehyung tersenyum dibalik pintu lemari. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan lipatan bajunya agar bisa segera bergelung dengan kelinci imutnya itu.

Jungkook mendengus. Dia pikir panggilannya tadi lucu? Kenapa membalasnya seperti itu?

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. Bahunya merosot kemudian mendesah putus asa. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"Taetae hyung. Lihatlah kesini." Taehyung memanjangkan lehernya ke belakang. Sampai-sampai kursi yang sedang didudukinya hampir saja terjungkal. Taehyung terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Gemas setengah mati.

Kenapa Jungkooknya itu menelungkupkan badan? Kakinya juga mengayun-ayun bergantian ke atas dan ke bawah seperti orang yang sedang berenang. Tangan kirinya di tumpukan di leher sampingnya. Dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah juga bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah merekah karena terus digigiti.

Taehyung ingin tertawa. Jungkooknya itu memang masih kekanak-kanakan. Tubuhnya saja yang berotot tetapi tingkahnya masih saja manja seperti anak TK. Bukankah posisi itu seperti posisi bocah TK yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi menunggu ibunya selesai memasak untuk ditemani tidur siang? Taehyung terkikik. Dirinya dulu juga melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." ucap Taehyung cepat. Kemudian menghilang lagi dibalik pintu lemari. Kembali melipat bajunya. Kali ini dirinya harus lebih cepat. Bayi besarnya sepertinya sudah sangat mengantuk.

What the-

Dia tadi terkikik? Kelihatnnya juga sedang menahan tawa, _kan_?

Memangnya aku sedang melucu!

Bibir Jungkook sudah menukik ke bawah. Air matanya sudah di pelupuk, siap meluncur. Dirinya sudah ingin menangis saja. Diabaikan seperti tadi itu sangat menyedihkan. Padahal dia sudah mencoba pose yang pernah dia temukan di sampul majalah milik Namjoon hyung yang disembunyikan dibalik kasur ketika dirinya sedang berkunjung ke kamar ini.

Menurutnya itu sudah sangat menggoda. Tapi kenapa belum berhasil?

Dasar alien aneh!

Dengan gerakan cepat Jungkook duduk bersimpuh. Kedua kaki yang awalnya mengatup dibukanya lebar-lebar. Udara dingin yang berasal dari pendingin di ruangan ini menyapa kulit paha dalamnya. Menyusup lembut membelai gundukan di balik celana dalamnya. Tubuhnya meremang seketika. "Hyungieeh…" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung sembari mendesah.

Jungkook melonggarkan tali bathrobe miliknya. Sehingga salah satu pundaknya sedikit melorot. Bagian bawahnya juga sudah dia singkap nyaris sampai pangkal paha. Bahkan celana dalam hitamnya sudah menyembul malu-malu.

Dilihat dari manapun bathrobe sutera berwarna merah yang dikenakan Jungkook itu sudah hampir terlepas dari tempatnya.

Kepalanya sedikit mendongak alhasil kedua tangannya dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan di belakang tubuhnya. Punggungnya sedikit melengkung untuk menyeimbangkan berat badan Jungkook dengan tumpuannya.

Bibirnya dia buka sedikit, menampakkan kedua gigi kelinci yang menyembul imut. Lidahnya dia gerakkan ke kanan, ke kiri, menjilat bibir atasnya kemudian menyapu bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Astaga, Jungkook sudah seperti jalang saja.

Tidak masalah. Karena ini yang terakhir. Jika belum juga berhasil. Aku akan pergi kembali ke kamarku saja. Dan aku akan merajuk selama seminggu penuh! Batin Jungkook bertekad.

Taehyung menoleh lagi. Menatap Jungkook dengan kenryitan dibagian alisnya. Kenapa kelincinya ini?

Ah, sepertinya kesal ya? Dia sudah duduk begitu. Mungkin sudah ingin bergegas pergi ke kamarnya? Padahal lipatan bajunya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Taehyung berdiri.

Uh apa sudah berhasil? Batin Jungkook berbisik. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup dipandangi seperti itu. Taetae hyungnya sampai tidak berkedip.

Taehyung mendorong kursinya ke belakang kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Dirinya menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat. Memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar Jungkooknya bisa menunggu lebih lama. Serius bajunya tinggal beberapa helai lagi. Dan yang terpenting, atasi terlebih dahulu Jungkooknya yang sepertinya sudah mati kebosanan karena menunggu.

Taehyung menumpukan kaki kanannya ke sisi ranjang dan menunduk rendah ke arah Jungkook. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan memagari tubuh berisi Jungkook. Tubuh Taehyung condong ke depan. Aroma lemon menguar dari tubuhnya. "Ada apa, _hmm_?" suaranya dia lembutkan agar Jungkooknya tidak meledak-ledak. Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Menunggu respon.

Taehyung pikir kelincinya ini hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya karena sudah terlalu mengantuk. Apalagi dia sudah daritadi menunggu dirinya yang sedang mandi dan sekarang terpaksa masih harus menungguinya hingga selesai melipat baju. Taehyung yakin kelincinya sudah sangat kesal.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati aroma lemon memabukkan Taetae hyungnya. Ketika membuka matanya kembali, Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Karena-

Sialan.

Dari jarak sedemikian dekat ini, matanya segaris dengan pemandangan dimana Taetae hyungnya sedang menunduk rendah. Dan Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan tubuh atas pemuda tan itu sedang mengintip dibalik bajunya yang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi.

Jungkook merona seketika. Pipinya panas, astaga.

"Kalau sudah mengantuk tidurlah duluan. Aku masih belum selesai. Jangan menungguku. Lihatlah matamu itu sudah sangat sayu." Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Ini juga. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Bathrobemu jadi tersingkap begini, _kan_? Nanti masuk angin." gemas Taehyung mencubit pucuk hidung Jungkook. Tangannya dengan sigap membenarkan bathrobe bagian bawah Jungkook. Menariknya hingga menutupi keseluruhan pahanya dan mengeratkan kembali jalinan talinya yang longgar.

Jungkook ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Mumpung sedang berada tepat di depan wajah sang pujaan hatinya ini. Yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya ini.

Ingin berteriak memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak mengantuk. Lebih tepatnya bergairah. Dan dia sengaja menyingkap bathrobe itu untuk menggoda.

Ini mata sayu yang sedang bergairah!

Bukan mata sayu yang sedang mengantuk.

Dan, apa?

Masuk angin?

Dasar Tae kucing tidak peka!

Batin Jungkook frustasi.

"Nah, sekarang berbaring dan tidur." selesai dengan kegiatan merapikan bathrobe Jungkook, Taehyung berdiri tegak kemudian mengambil selimut hitam yang terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang, berniat menutupi tubuh kelinci manisnya.

Sudah kepalang begini. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ditahan juga, ujungnya tersiksa sendiri. Jungkook sudah terlanjur bergairah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jungkook menarik kerah baju tidur Taehyung. Meraih bibir yang selalu tersenyum bodoh dan yang selalu menampakkan cengiran kotak yang sangat Jungkook sukai itu. Melumatnya tidak sabaran. Atas dan bawah bergantian.

Kedua kakinya menekuk setengah berdiri sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Taehyung yang tengah berdiri. Menyesap bibir tebal itu lamat-lamat. Jungkook melepas rematannya di kerah Taehyung. Berganti mengelus-elus dada tan pemuda di depannya ini yang sedari tadi menggodanya secara tidak langsung. Mencoba memancing gairah Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung masih belum merespon. Bibirnya masih terkatup. Belum mendominasi. Setidaknya belum. Ini pendapat Jungkook. "Ack!" Taehyung dibuat terkaget karena Jungkook tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat bibir Taehyung sedikit terbuka, Jungkook menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Mengajak lidah yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya nikmat itu bergulat.

Taehyung yang sudah sadar dari mode _blank_ akibat gigitan tiba-tiba itu menyambut lidah Jungkook yang terasa panas. Membelit lidah. Usapan halus di dadanya juga membuat Taehyung semakin berdebar-debar.

Jungkook merasa posisi ini membuatnya kesusahan. Lehernya yang terus-menerus menengadah membuatnya pegal, belum lagi tempurung lututnya yang dia buat tumpuan.

Masih dengan lidah yang saling membelit, Jungkook mendorong sedikit tubuh Taehyung hingga dirinya menjadi berdiri sempurna. Kakinya sudah menapak lantai dan tubuhnya sudah sejajar dengan Taehyung. Kedua lengannya dikaitkan di leher Taehyung. Menghapus jaraknya dengan Taehyung.

Pun juga Taehyung yang semakin mendekat. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Jungkook. Pinggang yang entah bagaimana prosesnya, sekarang menjadi sangat langsing membentuk S-line. Memeluk miliknya protektif.

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Jungkook kembali meremat kerah baju Taehyung yang tadi sempat dilepas. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan terdorong ke belakang karena Taehyung mendesaknya. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ketika Taehyung semakin memakan bibirnya. Punggungnya melengkung ke belakang kala Taehyung semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak ingin terjatuh, Jungkook mengalungkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi leher sang kekasih.

Ciuman Taehyung semakin menuntut. Lehernya dan leher Taehyung bergerak ke kanan dank e kiri bergantian. Jungkook menjambak lembut rambut Taehyung. Melepas paksa bibir yang sedang menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnnya. Taehyung melepas bibir Jungkook tidak rela.

Dengan sedikit meronta Jungkook melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya. Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit terangkat. Berpijak kembali diatas lantai. Menatap Taehyung dengan dada yang bergerak naik-turun dan bibir merahnya yang membengkak terbuka meraup napas yang sedang berlomba-lomba masuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Hyung…" Jungkook menatap sayu Taehyung.

Taehyung masih setia menatapi ranum yang tengah merekah itu. Masih tidak rela melepas bibir kenyal yang semakin mengkilat akibat liur yang menjuntai erotis diantara keduanya.

Tidak memberi jeda lama jungkook bernapas, Taehyung meraih tengkuk Jungkook. Mendongakkan kepala kelinci manisnya dan kembali meraup bibir ranum yang sudah basah dan membengkak itu. Mengulumnya perlahan. Sebelah tangannya sudah kembali memeluk lembut pinggang sempit yang sangat pas berada direngkuhannya.

Taehyung mengapit lidah Jungkook dengan giginya. Menarik lidah yang menjulur-julur mengais oksigen rakus, menggigitinya perlahan kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

Jungkook yang membutuhkan udara secepatnya memutar tubuh Taehyung dan mendorongnya terduduk diatas ranjang. Menatap Taehyung yang juga terdiam menatapnya tajam. Kemudian menduduki paha Taehyung. Membalas serangan Taehyung.

Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung. Mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Jungkook menjilat bibir bawah Taehyung berkali-kali kemudian melesakkan lidahnya membelit lidah Taehyung. Jungkook mengulum lidah panas itu persis seperti melahap lollipop batangan yang sering dia beli.

Puas dengan lidah dan bibir, Jungkook turun ke bawah dagu runcing Taaehyung. Mengulum jakun yang kini tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam mulut Jungkook. Jungkook menjilatnya sekilas sebelum berpindah menuju telinga Taehyung yang memerah. Meniupnya sekilas kemudian menjilatnya perlahan disepanjang lekukannya.

Jungkook kembali memakan bibir Taehyung. Tidak lama hingga- "Uh hyungieee…Kenapa ini belum bangun?" Jungkook bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas gundukan Taehyung. Sedari tadi tubuhnya menekan-nekan benda itu namun kerasnya belum terasa. Padahal miliknya sudah setengah tegang dan lubangnya benar-benar ingin segera diisi.

Jungkoook menggesek-gesekkan pantat kenyalnya di sepanjang paha Taehyung. Menekannya lambat-lambat dari atas ke bawah. Bergerak bolak-balik seperti setrika rusak. mencari rangsangan selain gundukan yang masih layu. Ketika sampai diujung lutut, Jungkook berhenti. Tubuhnya sedikit diangkat. Tangannya masuk ke dalam bathrobenya. Menurunkan celana dalamnya setengah paha kemudian kedua tangannya menarik pipi pantatnya berlawanan arah menampilkan lubangnya yang sudah tidak terbalut apapun. Lalu-

Tubuhnya dihempaskan turun.

Mengahantam lutut Taehyung.

"Ahh…" Jungkook mendesah kala lutut Taehyung yang masih memakai celana tidur itu menyapa lubang telanjangnya. Dengan pasti, Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya bergerak dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat cepat. "Ahh…ahh…hak- anghhh…" Kepalanya mendongak, tubuhnya melengkung, kedua alisnya mengerut, matanya tertutup, menikmati gesekan lutut Taehyung. Tangan kirinya meraih kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ \- mengurutnya cepat, menambah friksi. Sedang tangan kananya memegang pundak Taehyung. Gerakan memutarnya juga tidak melemah, malah semakin cepat. "Mmahh…hah…ahh...ahh…" Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka. Lidahnya menjulur mengais udara yang semakin menipis.

Oh astaga, lutut Taetae hyungnya nikmat sekali.

Sedangkan Taehyung bergeming tidak melakukan apapun. Masih pasif. Bahkan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Hanya menatap lekat tubuh sintal kelinci manisnya yang sedang menggeliat mencari kenikmatan. Sesekali tangannya memegang pinggang Jungkook agar tubuh kekasihnya tidak jatuh melorot dari lututnya akibat dari gerakan Jungkook yang tidak terkendali.

Taehyung baru menyadari Jungkook yang memakai bathrobe baru. Bathrobe merah sutera yang kekurangan kain dan sangat tipis itu melekati tubuh kekasih kelinci imutnya. Jadi sedari tadi dirinya sedang digoda?

 _Pabo!_

Celana Taehyung sudah basah dengan cairan Jungkook. Jungkook sudah orgasme hanya dengan menggunakan lutut Taehyung.

 _How slutty you are_ , Jeon.

Jungkook menyandar di atas bahu Taehyung. Tubuhnya masih mengejang pasca orgasme. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Taehyung Tidak ingin jatuh.

Terdengar suara nafas Jungkook yang tersenggal-senggal. Keringat membasahi jidat dan pelipisnya padahal mereka belum masuk inti.

"Hyungiehh…kenapah-masih-belumh tegak." Jungkook memejamkan mata dan menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Suaranya masih bergetar.

Taehyung menjilat telinga Jungkook. "Kau ingin membangunkannya, _hm_?" bisik Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan jilatannya.

"Ungh…" Jungkook hanya bergumam, sedikit menghindar karena telinganya sangat geli. Belum lagi dirinya habis orgasme. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sensitif dan telinga adalah salah satu titik tersensitif Jungkook. Dia suka sekali ketika Taetae hyungnya mengelus-elus lubang _piercing_ nya dimanapun itu entah di fanmeet, di _backstage_ menunggu giliran tampil bahkan ketika ingin menidurkannya Taehyung hanya perlu mengelus-elus telinganya dan Jungkook akan jatuh terlelap.

Taehyung melepaskan jilatannya. Melepaskan kedua tangan Jungkook yang masih memeluknya dan memundurkan tubuh kekasihnya. Meraih lembut kedua tangan Jungkook untuk dikecup sembari tersenyum menatap Jungkook lekat.

"No no no. Not today, baby."

.

.

 **END**

 **See, Taehyung nyebelin kan?**

 **Baiklah, ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Cerita pertama yang langsung nyerempet rated M ngehehehehe**

 **Saya masih baru di dunia tulis-menulis Fanfiction.**

 **Jadi sunbaenim, readernim, guestnim.**

 **Saya tunggu kesan, pesan, kritik dan sarannya *bow***

 **Review please :3**

 **TaeGelas, 17-07-17**


End file.
